Harry Potter og sammenholdets magt
by Krizii
Summary: Trioen er igen tilbage på Hogwarts, på 7. år. Der kommer til at ske mange forandringer i deres liv, som nogen synes bedre om end andre. (spoiler FO,OP)


Alle personer tilhørere JKR  
  
Forbundet!  
  
Endnu et år på Hogwarts, dog det sidste for vores trio: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley og Hermione Granger. Lord Voldemort hærgede stadig og tiderne kunne have set bedre ud, men heldigvis fungerede fønixordenen stadig i bedste velgående på linje med ministeriet. Voldemort begyndte først i slutningen af sidste år at genoprette hans fulde styrke, og udføre nogle af hans mange planer.  
  
Det var lykkes ham at skabe en hær med mange forskellige type væsner, deriblandt dementorerne og kæmperne. Hogwarts var nu en af de sikreste steder at opholde sig, blandt andet også på grund af at Voldemort frygtede Dumbledore. Begge sider arbejdede stærkt på at finde ud af hvordan de kunne bryde hinanden. På grund af Harry stod ministeriet bedre end sidste gang, fordi nogle var forberedte allerede inden han fik sin fulde styrke igen.  
  
På Hogwarts mærkede de ikke meget til selve krigen endnu, og der var gået 1 måned ind i skoleåret. Lupus var tilbage på skolen for at lære dem forsvar mod mørkets kræfter, efter Dumbledores ønske. Det var meget vigtigt de på alle måde lærte at forsvare sig. Harry havde fortalt de andre om profetien og han tog det efterhånden meget pænt. Han lærte okklumensi gennem 6. skoleår og mange andre ting han kunne bruge mod Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore holdte dem jævnligt underrettet og ville fortælle Harry hvornår det blev tid. Trioen var igennem hele 6. skoleår i gang med at forberede sig alt. Ron og Hermione havde afgjort med sig selv, at de aldrig ville lade Harry stå alene. De var derfor også alle blevet en animagus og havde mange forskellige eleksiere klar til enhver lejlighed. Dette var Dumbledore fuldt indforstået med, selvom det gik imod alle regler, men efter profetien var der ingen tvivl om at Harry skulle være så klar som mulig. Harrys animagus var som sin fars en kronhjort. Hermiones animagus er et egern, og Rons var en gråspurv. Alle havde hver deres specielle egenskaber og stublerede hinanden godt.  
  
---------------------------  
  
De 3 venner var på vej hen til en dobbelt time i eleksier, sammen med resten af dem fra Gryffindor og dem fra Slytherin. De var tidligt på den men det var nu en fordel, da Snape altid kiggede efter en lejlighed til at tage point fra Gryffindor. Da de nærmede sig indgangen så de Malfoy sammen med de fleste fra Slytherin, der stod og grinte højt. De så Neville ligge på gulvet med opsvulmede øjne og hans tryllestav lå 3 meter fra ham. Ron løb med det samme hen for at hjælpe Neville op.  
  
"Lad ham være i fred Malfoy." Råbte Harry.  
  
"Arh.. der har vi jo arfjæls jeg har også et par hilsner fra min far til dig" Malfoy tog med det samme sin tryllestav frem, men Harry var der med det samme. Han var efterhånden vandt til at hver gang Malfoy så ham ville kan forbande ham. Han kunne aldrig tilgive ham for at have sendt hans far til Azkaban.  
  
"Din far fik ikke andet end hvad han fortjente." Sagde Hermione, samtidig med hun hjælp med at få Neville op og stå.  
  
"Hold dig uden for det her, din uværdige mudderblodstøs"  
  
"Jeg ville hellere en mudderblodstøs og have muggle forælder der elsker mig, frem for at være en renblods med kolde Voldemort-tilbedende forældre som ikke elsker mig!" Hun kunne med det samme se den effekt den sætning havde. Malfoy rettede straks tryllestaven mod hende og råbte: " Petrificus Totalus"  
  
Hun råbte med det samme forsvars besværgelsen: "Expelliarmus." Der røg to lysstråler ud af hver tryllestav og gik imod hinanden. Det var som om det hele gik i slow motion, for da de to stråler ramte hinanden skabte de en lilla farve, hvorefter de fløj hen og ramte henholdsvis Hermione og Malfoy.  
  
Harry skyndte sig hen til Hermione, men det så ikke ud til at være sket noget med hverken hende eller Malfoy. Der var ingen der sagde noget, alle var i chok.  
  
"Der var du heldig" Vrissede Malfoy, der lidt efter var kommet sig.  
  
"Hermione, hvordan har du det?" Spurgte Harry.  
  
"Faktisk ganske normalt. Hvordan kunne det ske, det er da ikke normalt." Hun nåede ikke at sige mere for Snape kom gående hen mod dem, og de måtte alle gå ind i klassen. Timen gik som den plejede. Ind imellem synes Hermione hun kunne mærke en underlig trækkende fornemmelse, men glemte den hurtigt igen, fordi Snape gik rundt for at kigge på om de lavede nogle fejl. Ron og Neville kom imellem tiden tilbage fra hospitalsfløjen, hvilket Snape selvfølgelig trak 15 point fra Gryffindor for. Da timen var ovre afleverede de alle en flaske med det eleksier de lavede.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
På vej op til næste time, skete der lige pludseligt noget underligt. Det var som om hun ikke kunne gå længere og hvis hun prøvede blev hun trukket tilbage. Ron og Harry opdagede dette og kiggede undrende på hende. "Hermione hvad.." Spurgte Harry, men tav. Han så et andet sted hen med gru malet i ansigtet. De andre vente sig om og opfangede med det samme situationen. Malfoy havde nøjagtig samme problem ikke ret langt fra hende, når hun bevægelse sig væk fra ham udlignede han som en magnet afstanden med det samme. Neville som også have opdaget det var løbet efter professor McGonagall, som nu sammen med professor Snape kom gående.  
  
"Frk. Granger forklar" Hermione fortalte om deres tryllestav uheld, og så fra den ene professor til den anden. Mens Malfoy kom med gryntende lyde indimellem. Ingen af dem forstod hvordan det kunne have gået til. "Vi må få hellere gå op til professor Dumbledore. Jeg har aldrig hørt noget lignende." Sagde professor McGonagall, og førte vejen op til Dumbledores kontor. Ron og Harry fugte efter Hermione, og håbede inderligt på Dumbledore kunne løse problemet. Malfoy gik hele vejen og snakkede gnavent med Snape, der udviste stor sympati.  
  
Da de kom op på Dumbledores kontor var han der heldigvis, og lyttede meget interesseret i hvad henholdsvis Hermione og Malfoy kunne fortælle.  
  
"Hvad kan dette betyde?" Spurgte professor McGonagall.  
  
"Prøv frk. Granger og hr. Malfoy at gå i hver sin retning stille og roligt." Sagde Dumbledore, dette gjorde de, men ikke langt tid efter bad han dem holde igen. "På mirakuløst vis har i fremmanet en bindings besværgelse, af uforklarlig grund. Desværre findes der ingen modbesværgelse."  
  
"Hvad! Vil det sige vi ikke kan gå længere end 6 meter fra hinanden hele vores liv?" Afbrød Malfoy. Dumbledore så rundt på alle de forfærdede ansigter der var i rummet, og Harry lod mærke til at Dumbledore ikke selv så ulykkelig ud ved situationen. "Ikke hele jeres liv. Som jeg sagde findes der ingen modbesværgelse, men selve besværgelsen har aldrig varet længere end omkring 2 måneds tid."  
  
"2 måned!!" Råbte Ron. Hermione fangede Harrys blik og han følte med hende. Tænkt at skulle være sammen med Malfoy 24 timer i døgnet.  
  
"Rektor der må da være noget vi kan gøre" Prøvede Snape.  
  
"Jeg er bange for der ikke er andet at gøre end at vente. Mirana vil du sørge for at få nogle værelser i stand til dem, og sørge for at Hr. Malfoy kommer til at følge Gryffindor, jeg tror det vil være det bedste." Malfoy så ud som om han lige have slugt en hel kamel, han så bedende over på professor Snape, men der var desværre ikke meget at hente. "Severus vil du tage de to med hen og samle Hr. Malfoys ting og bagefter må du Mirana tage dem med op efter Frk. Grangers ting. Jeg håber det her skaber en lejlighed til at kunne forene de to huse bedre end normalt." Harry vidste hvor han ville hen, men han tvivlede stærkt på at de kunne mæle bare et knap så grimt ord til hinanden.  
  
"Vil det sige at jeg heller ikke kan spille Quiddich!" Udbrød Malfoy der et øjeblik havde været i tranche. "Desværre Hr. Malfoy, men du kan hvis muligt stadig være en kaptajn, men det kræver noget af frk. Grangers side. Altså at følge med ham til hver eneste træning "Sagde Professor McGonagall. "I vil endt videre spise i et værelse ved siden af storsalen, så i ikke får så meget opmærksomhed. Med hensyn til undervisningen vil du hr. Malfoy følge Gryffindor, jeg vil give dig dit nye skema i morgen ved morgenbordet." Malfoy så ud til at ville indvende, men Snape kom ham i forkøbet.  
  
"Det kan ikke passe at mr. Malfoy skal holdes fra hans kammerater."  
  
"Beklager, men jeg giver Mirana helt ret i dette, jeg tror det vil være en fejltagelse for frk. Ganger at følge Slytherin. Der vil være rig lejlighed for dem begge at se sine venner. Det er jo kun under undervisning hvor der ikke vil være meget mulighed for konvationer under alle omstændigheder. Dette er jo deres FUT år. Jeg regner med jeg ikke behøves minde jer om at i skal sætte et godt eksempel for jeres med studerende og ikke skændes offentligt. Men hvis i vil gøre det klar til dem Severus og Mirana, så må vi se hvordan det kommer til at gå."  
  
"Det vides allerede, når de 2 måneder er gået vil der ikke være ret meget tilbage af dem" Indvendte Snape da de gik ud af døren og for engangsskyld måtte Harry give ham fuldstændig ret. 


End file.
